


Saving Me

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Completed, Eren Loves Levi, Levi Loves Eren, M/M, Somewhat Cliche, finding your other half, originally posted in fanfiction.net, strong relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's never once thought about settling down and this shocks Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cute scenes between them. Nothing too smutty. Just some fluff.

“Did you ever think you’d settle down?” Eren asked, racking his fingers through soft, black hair; a contented sigh telling him just how much the other was enjoying it. Levi shifted, pulling the hand currently brushing through his hair into his. “No,” he whispered and placed gentle kissing onto it. Eren blinked and squeezed the older male’s hand. He knew what kind of person Levi was but not once had he thought of the man being alone for the rest of his life. Petra was a beautiful choice for him, even Hanji—despite her eccentric personality.

“Why are you sulking?” Levi asked, sitting up now. Eren avoided stern grey eyes and wrapped his arms around Levi’s built form. “Was it your plan to be single forever? Would you have been happy all alone?” Levi narrowed his eyes on the brunette still refusing to look at him. “Is that what this was all about?” he thought, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the top of Eren’s head. The brunette stiffened a bit unsure of the situation and buried his face further into Levi’s chest. “I guess I should be thanking you then.” At this Eren raised and locked confused teal-green eyes on softened grey ones.

“Thank me?” he asked confused and Levi used the opportunity to steal a kiss. Eren’s eyes widen but quickly fluttered closed when Levi’s tongue brushed over his lips. It wasn’t to gain access to the inside of the brunette’s mouth but more along the lines of a recently acquired habit that Eren did not mind one bit. Eren had noted it the first time they made love. Levi would constantly lick him—not bite; even though he did sometimes; but he’d always glide his tongue over any exposed skin. Eren would moan and his grip on Levi’s hair would intensify. “Yes, thank you.” Levi purred after pulling away.

Eren was breathless but he wasn’t going to let the subject go just yet. “Why?” he asked shoving Levi onto his back and keeping him in place. Eren wasn’t one to back down when he wanted something. It was both cute and troublesome. Levi closed his eyes and took steady breaths. If Eren demanded an explanation then he’d surely give him one that he would never forget. Flipping their positions; much to Eren’s surprise, Levi straddled the brunette keeping his lower body firm against the bed and curled his hands around Eren’s wrist, keeping them to the sides of his head. Eren blinked and swallowed hard. “L-Levi wha-” 

“Listen brat! I’m thanking you because…” Levi’s walls were breaking. They had started crumbling ever since his first meeting with Eren. How could someone; a ridiculous amount of years younger than him have such an effect on him? “…because you saved me.”

Eren stared speechless. What did the Corporal mean by that? How _did_ he save him exactly? As if reading his mind, Levi’s grip on Eren’s wrists loosened and he sighed. “By stealing my heart.” Eren felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Sure he knew that the Corporal loved him but not once had he ever outright admitted it. Eren’s eyes brunt. Why was he always this emotional? Pulling his hand away from the man’s grasps he brushed his fingers against Levi’s cheeks. How long had they been silent? Choosing to be the one to break the silence, Eren lifted himself so that his face was mere inches from the Corporal’s. “And you’ve stolen mine.” He whispered and pressed his lips lightly against Levi’s. “Don’t ever give it back.”   

 


End file.
